The present invention relates generally to ice makers and in particular to ice makers in refrigerators.
Ice makers are known for refrigerators in which the ice maker is arranged to make, harvest and dispense ice. An ice bucket is located in an ice receiving position relative to the ice maker to receive ice dispensed from the ice maker. An ice level detecting mechanism, such as in the form of a bail, is used to detect the level of ice in the ice bucket and when a certain height is detected, to terminate the making, harvesting or dispensing of ice from the ice maker to the ice bucket.
Such ice making mechanisms are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,717,500, 2,955,442, 3,055,184, 3,885,400, 5,119,639, 5,619,858, 6,334,578 and 6,745,578.
Arrangements for terminating operation of the ice maker at times when the ice bucket is displaced from the ice receiving position are disclosed in a number of patents. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,668, a spring biased lever mounted on the rear wall of the freezer compartment space is engaged by the ice bucket to move the lever into an inactive position when the ice bucket is placed in the ice receiving position. When the ice bucket is displaced, the lever pivots to engage the ice chute, which acts as a level sensing bail, and lifts the ice chute to a position to terminate operation of the ice maker until the ice bucket is replaced and the lever is returned to the inactive position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,602, a pin carried on the ice bucket engages with a lever pivotally mounted to the refrigerator freezer compartment wall. When the ice bucket is displaced, the lever is pivoted such that a portion of the lever engages and lifts the bail arm to a position where operation of the ice maker will be terminated. The bail arm has a detent such that it will be held in that position until the ice bucket is returned to the ice receiving position and the pin re-engages the lever to pivot it back to a position releasing the bail arm to sense the level of ice in the ice bucket.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,761, an ice bucket is swingingly carried on swing arms, one of which pivots into a position to lift the bail to a position to terminate operation of the ice maker when the ice bucket is moved from the ice receiving position. A return of the ice bucket to the ice receiving position will allow the bail arm to return to a sensing position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,318, a spring loaded plunger, with an upstanding arm is engaged by the ice bucket to move into an inoperative position when the ice bucket is in the ice receiving position. When the ice bucket is displaced, the arm moves to lift the bail arm and hold it in a raised position to terminate operation of the ice maker until the ice bucket is returned to the ice receiving position.
It is known in the art to provide an uppermost, locked position for the bail arm that terminates operation of the ice maker until the bail arm is released to a lowered position. Such a position is used to terminate the production of ice, such as during periods when the ice bucket is removed, or if it is desired to not have ice made, even if the ice bucket is in the ice receiving position. Generally to move the bail into the locked position, when the ice maker is a low position, such as in a bottom mount freezer compartment of a refrigerator, the user must squat or kneel in order to reach the bail to effect the necessary movement.
It would be an improvement in the art if an ice harvesting prevention mechanism were provided for a refrigerator that would not only terminate operation of the ice maker, but would also prevent the dispensing of any ice from the ice maker when the ice bucket is removed. Also, it would be an improvement in the art if there were a means for manually terminating operation of the ice maker, without having to manually access the bail.